Summer Vacation
by Water Angel3
Summary: Super-Cid and Laguna's Chocobo Ranch.... R&R pls


Summer Vacation  
  
Hey everyone! I'm just gonna start with the typical drill: I don't own Final Fantasy VIII in any way, although I wish I did, so don't bother trying to sue me cuz it ain't worth the trouble. Just one more thing: excuse the spelling mistakes... I learn English as a second foreign language at school so gimme a break, will ya!? Oh, by the way: this is my first FF8 fanfic... hope you like it!  
  
It was summer and everyone at Garden had all the free time they could want, cuz the Head...thingy Cid had gone on vacation with Xu and Balamb garden was left in the hands of Squall and the gang. Right now they were all at the Cafeteria, trying to figure out what to do.  
  
Selphie "BORING!... we've been sitting here for over a week now and we still have no idea on what to do..." Zell "hey guys, I gotta idea!!! It's really cool! really REALLY cool!!!" Quistis "Well?... What is it!??" Zell 'really excited' "Let's go to the [secret area] in the [training center] !!!" ' a tumbleweed rolls by in complete silence' Squall "Ahh... why?" Zell "... Dunno... But it seemed like a good idea..." Rinoa "Well I gotta better one!" Quistis "Let's hear it, although I'm not sure I want to..." Rinoa "Of course you are! It's a real GOOD one" Seifer "Now where have I heard THAT before!?" Rinoa 'sticks her toung out at Seifer' "Let's go to a concert!! It says in this paper 'holds out a wrinkeld piece of what used to be a newspaper' that Julia is releasing a new song tonight, it's called Eyes On Me! I really wanna hear it!!" Squall "Gawd! not another one of those annoing flashbacks! Screw you, Ellone!! I thought you said you wouldn't do that anymore!!!!' Irvine "Nope, it ain't no flashback.. Rin, that newspaper's 20 years old" Rinoa "Really?... oh... well I still wanna hear the song..." Squall "Finish the game and you will" Rinoa "Game?... what game?... am I missing something here?" Irvine "Yeah, your brain!!!" Squall "Ahhh... We're stuck in some stupid computer and pepole play our adventures for fun" Rinoa 'after intense thinking' "Oh... really?" Squall "Yep! look over here 'points at computer screen' see that guy over there?" Rinoa "Hey, yeah!! Geez! What's he doin' here!!!?" Squall "Dunno... guess he needs a life... Yeah, you! Got nothin' better to do all day that to look at us!!?" Quistis "Squall, calm down!" Zell "Yeah, man, leave the guy alone! 'looking at computer screen' sorry 'bout that... err... we'll be right back..."  
  
**COMERCIAL BREAK** Guy #1 "Hey, are you tired of having to pay all those stupid train tickets every time you want to travel to another city?" Guy #2 "Or spending you life savings on renting cars that always run out of fuel?" Guy #1 " Than come to Laguna's Chocobo Ranch and get your life-time pall and transport !!! For only 500 Gil you can take home the chocobo of your dreams! And that's not all folks! First 50 costumers get a free adorable chicobo to take home to their kids!" Guy #2 "And don't forget: the chocobo must be fed 3 times a day! Batteries not included"  
  
**END OF COMERCIAL BREAK**  
  
Back in the Cafeteria.  
  
Irvine "Guys, like, why do you think Handmaster Cid and Xu left on a vacation together?" Zell "Dunno and don't care! I just wish they choke!" Irvine "Huh!? Why do ya want the Footmaster and Xu to choke!?" Zell "Cuz they stole all the hotdogs!!!" Irvine "Come on! Would you rather have Nosemaster Cid starv to death!?" Zell "YES!!" Irvine "Uhh... me too... but that's not the point!" Zell "C'mon, man!! He stole my hotdogs!! My precious HOTDOGS !!!!" Irvine "Whoa!! Easy man! Don't throw a fit!" Rinoa "Yeah, Irv, why do ya suppose they left together?" Selphie "Maybe they're in love..." Quistis "NO WAY!!! Xu ain't blind! She'd never fall for that old fart!!" Squall "And don't forget that the Mouthmaster's married to Edea" Seifer "Will ya stop it with this nonsense!!!?" Rinoa "YOU wouldn't happen to know anything about this, now would you, Seifer???" Seifer "who, me!!? Nah...." Zell "Oh yeah, you do! C'mon, spit it out! Why'd the Toemaster go with Xu!!?" Seifer "Ahh... 'looks at a clock' well, if you turn the TV on. you'll see for yourselfes. It's 'bout time for the transmision" Squall "Transmision... What the- !?" 'turns TV on' Dumb Guy On TV "Don't be afraid, Carla, I'll save you!!" Quistis "What is this crap!!?" Seifer "Be patient.. It's about to start" Announcer (yes, on TV) "Ladies and gentlemen, we interrupt this program for an important announcement... " 'everyone's paying really close attention' Announcer "We're about to show you a live broadcast! Yes, ladies and gentlemen, LIVE. It's been 17 years since the last live broadcast" Voice 'from somewhere behind the camera' "Cut that out! Ya know what ya were supposed to say!!" Announcer "Uhh.. Yeah... Sorry 'bout that. Like I was saying: we are about to hear a live speech from president Vinzer Deling, here, in... ahh... I can't make out what it says... " Voice "Timber, ya bitch! TIMBER!!" Announcer "Ahh... like I was saying: Timber... Ladies and gentlemen: President Deling" Zell "What's with this crap!? Where's Fingermaster Cid and Xu!!!?" Seifer "Be patient Chicken-wuss!!" Pres. Deling "People of the world -" 'is interrupted' Cid 'comes out of nowhere in a superman costume and pushes deling off the stage' "I AM SUPER-CID!! SEE ME!!! FEAR ME!!! Mwuhahahaha!!!" Zell "No frickin' way!!" Irvine "Yo, like what's the Buttmaster doin' over there!!?" 'everyone stares in amazement then they suddenly burst into laughter' Xu 'appears in front of the camera' "All SeeDs who are seeing this, please come to [Timber] A.S.A.P. !!!" Squall "Ya right!! Like I'm gonna let the whole world see that I know that idiot" Zell "Yo, let's turn the TV off and pretend we didn't know" Selphie "Yeah, finally a good idea.. I'm impressed, Zell" Zell "Heh... well that's me!!" Irvine 'turns TV off' "Like, anyone for hotdogs??" Zell "Sweet Mother Of God!!! YESSSS!!" Squall "Ok, then. let's go!!!!" 'they all leave the room'  
  
Well... I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it... Don't forget to review, eh?... well... I'm gonna get started on my next fanfic... you guys got any ideas?.... by the way... this fanfic is brought to you by Little Angel Rinoa ... email me... golden_dragon2oo3@yahoo.com PS: Laguna's Chocobo Farm is somewhere outside Winhill, just in case you were interested. If ya want to buy a chocobo send me an email and I'll talk to him 'bout a discount, k? 


End file.
